Nunca jamás
by iliankasmoulinka91
Summary: Al borde de la muerte, ambos lamentan lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, pero siempre les espera una nueva vida. Eremika oneshot con un poco de Jearmin. Rated M por muerte de personajes.


_-Mikasa, qué habríamos hecho?_

 _Eren habló en voz baja, como si no quisiera molestarla. Sin embargo, ella no dormía; había cerrado los ojos para escuchar el sonido del mar rompiéndose contra la playa y la brisa que acariciaba sus pieles._

 _Tiempo atrás, Eren había querido ser como la brisa, no sólo porque era libre, sino porque también podía tocar la piel de Mikasa sin ninguna culpa._

 _Pero ya no sentía más celos de la brisa, ni del oxígeno que ella respiraba, ni del agua que se deslizaba por su piel. Él podía tocarla ahora; era egoísta, sí, pero podía tocarla. No habría podido irse a la tumba sin probar de aquel néctar de su cuerpo, o del almíbar de sus labios suaves._

 _-Hmm? - murmuró ella, abriendo los ojos, estrechándolo un poco más contra sí misma, con la espalda de Eren pegada a su pecho. A sus diecisiete aňos, Mikasa había vivido tantos horrores y se había sentido con tanto miedo de perder a quienes amaba, que tenerlo a él allí le hacía desear no soltarlo jamás._

 _Y él no deseaba que ella lo hiciera._

 _Tenían poco tiempo y él había desperdiciado demasiado._

 _Eren sintió un nudo hacerse en su garganta._

 _-Qué habríamos hecho en un mundo sin titanes?_

 _Ella suspiró. Día tras día se había hecho exactamente la misma pregunta, y muchas otras más._

 _Qué habría hecho en un mundo sin titanes. En un mundo donde sus padres no hubiesen muerto... Y aún así, uno donde Eren hubiese envuelto su bufanda alrededor de ella._

 _Pero quizás no tenía más opción: era una cosa o la otra._

 _-No lo sé. - mintió. No quería agobiarlo haciéndole saber lo que ella pensaba... Ya tenían suficiente con desearlo y no poder tenerlo._

 _Pero Eren era testarudo y no se quedaría con la duda._

 _-Quieres que te diga qué habría hecho yo? - preguntó él. Entonces la escuchó asentir a sus espaldas, con el mentón sobre su cabeza, acariciando aquel cabello castaňo que ahora estaba un poco más largo que antes. - Lo primero... Jamás te habría dicho que te cortaras el pelo._

 _Mikasa hizo un ruido parecido a una risa que hizo sonreír a Eren._

 _-Por qué me dijiste que lo hiciera?_

 _Él calló por un momento._

 _-Eren? - insistió la chica, presionando su mano contra el pecho del muchacho. Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella._

 _-Porque a Jean le gustaba._

 _Ella gimió de nuevo. Era su forma de reír, de decirle a Eren que estaba feliz; y él no se cansaría jamás de verla así._

 _En un mundo tan cruel, la felicidad era escandalosa y efímera. Pero en ella, era como la rosa que crecía en medio del invierno._

 _-Qué otra cosa habrías hecho? - preguntó la chica. Eren se irguió, se sentó a su lado, y la hizo descansar contra su pecho esta vez. Le gustaba el aroma de su pelo, meter su nariz entre las hebras negras como la penumbra y causarle cosquillas; Mikasa no reía, pero él disfrutaba verla estremecerse al toque de su aliento, y sentir los poros de su piel erizarse bajo sus dedos._

 _-Habríamos ido con Armin a recorrer el mundo, después de pedirle permiso a tu padre. Te habría cortejado; te habría robado besos cuando tus padres no nos vieran... Quizá te habría raptado y llevado conmigo a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos._

 _Los ojos de Mikasa se humedecieron._

 _Era una suerte que Eren no pudiera verla._

 _Tiempo, tiempo. Sólo pensaba en el tiempo que les quedaba y que no tenían. En el que malgastaban allí sentados, en el que jamás podrían recuperar._

.

Una respiración pesada. Una mano sangrienta que se aferraba a otra.

.

 _Eren continuó después de acariciar su pelo con sus labios._

 _-Yo habría sido médico, como mi padre, y me habría casado contigo._

 _Mikasa lloraba en silencio. Deseaba callarlo; no tenía sentido hablar de ello._

 _Eren siempre había sido bueno hiriéndola, aunque él no lo notase. Y aún así, era el único con el permiso para hacerlo y salir ileso._

 _Deseos. Anhelos de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue... Eran como cuchillos que la atravesaban una y otra vez._

.

-No me dejes... Es muy pronto aún...

.

 _-Habríamos vivido en una cabaňa en las montaňas, como mis padres. - se atrevió a decir. Ella misma se había asombrado de poder pronunciar palabra._

 _Eren rió, besándole la cabeza una vez más._

 _-No. No soy tan tranquilo como tú. - murmuró contra su pelo, de forma que sólo ella pudiera oírle. No había nadie alrededor, pero Eren siempre había sentido un placer particular por hablarle sólo a ella y que ni el viento pudiese escucharlo._

 _Eso la tranquilizaba._

 _Porque ella temblaba ligeramente y él sabía por qué. Ya no era tan distraído como antes: Eren había aprendido a leerla; no sólo su piel, sino también su alma._

 _El lazo que los unía era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa._

.

-No. No te quites la bufanda, Mikasa. Es tuya, recuerdas? Yo te la dí.

Una voz quebrada y una sonrisa dulce y tímida.

-Está bien, Eren.

.

 _-Dejarás que crezca tu cabello otra vez? - preguntó él, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de ella. Podía escuchar su respiración, y ella la de él; y eran acompasadas, sosegadas, al igual que el agua que rompía en la playa._

 _-Tal vez._

 _-Si alguna vez salimos de esta, te casarías conmigo?_

 _Ella sollozó. No era tan optimista._

 _Pero no respondió._

 _Y aunque a él le dolió, supo que era mejor no insistir._

.

Eren siempre creyó que él moriría primero.

.

 _-Te quitarás esa cosa alguna vez? - bromeó el muchacho, refiriéndose a la bufanda. Esta vez consiguió sacarle una de sus sonrisas mientras ladeaba la cabeza._

 _-No lo creo._

 _Adormecidos por el canto de la brisa y el mar, ambos cerraron los ojos._

 _-Mikasa._

 _-Hmm?_

 _-...Te he dicho ya que te amo?_

 _-Sí. Pero me gusta oírlo a menudo._

 _Eren sonrió ampliamente._

 _-Te amo._

 _Mikasa se giró hacia él, sujetó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con dulzura._

 _-Y yo a ti, Eren._

.

Armin lloraba. Ni siquiera su mano en la mano de Jean podía reconfortarlo. Ni su abrazo, ni su presencia.

Ella era su mejor amiga.

Eren acariciaba el rostro de la chica con su mano ensangrentada. Ni él ni Armin podían transformarse ya; estaban demasiado cansados. Y al ver a Mikasa herida, todo cuanto pudieron hacer fue esconderse.

Levi, Hanji, Sasha, Connie...

No quedaba nadie. Sólo ellos cuatro.

Afuera sólo se oían bombas, armas, gente gritando. Pero todo lo que él podía ver era la agonía de la mujer a quien un día le había prometido un hogar.

-Mikasa, no te vayas. - suplicó, con la voz quebrada por la agonía. Ella sangraba y no había manera de detenerlo.

Aún así, ella sonreía, como si estuviera feliz de estar allí con él...

De morir en sus brazos.

Y lo estaba.

-Eren, está bien...

-No. Nada está bien. Nada... Todo esto es mi culpa... Todo... - la voz de Eren se rompió y se ahogó, igual que aquella vez en que ambos estuvieron al borde de la muerte, frente al titán que devoró a su madre. - Quédate conmigo, Mikasa.

-Eren. - dijo ella, estirando su mano para acariciarle el rostro y secar sus lágrimas. - Sí me habría casado contigo. - declaró, respondiéndole aquella pregunta que no había querido contestar un tiempo atrás.

Entonces suspiró profundamente. Eren lloró con amargura, uniendo su frente a la de ella.

Ya no había tiempo.

Nunca lo hubo.

-Lo siento, Mikasa... Perdóname...

-Siempre, Eren.

-Te amo, Mikasa.

-Hasta luego, Eren.

Hubo un beso, y con él, un último suspiro.

Armin y Jean lo vieron gritar, con la voz desgarrada, presionando el cuerpo sin vida contra su pecho.

Eren derramó lágrimas amargas, con el rostro hundido en la bufanda que aún llevaba.

Cuando los soldados de Mare entraron en su escondite, Eren supo que había llegado su hora también.

Entonces lo comprendió.

No era un adiós.

-Hasta luego, Mikasa. - dijo, mientras era arrastrado fuera junto a Jean y Armin, obligándolos a separarse.

Dos titanes puros esperaban por él y por Armin, para robar el poder del colosal y la coordenada.

Jean lloró en silencio, mientras veía sonreír a Armin.

Se encontrarían en otra vida, al igual que Eren y Mikasa.

* * *

 _El muchacho de cabello castaňo y desordenado caminó a través del pasillo del supermercado, leyendo un cómic de forma distraída. Una chica de cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos plateados cayó en sus brazos como por arte de magia. En realidad, había estado intentando acomodar botellas en lo alto de una estantería, pero la escalera resbaló. Era una casualidad que aquel muchacho pasara por allí para atraparla justo a tiempo._

 _-Lo siento... Me caí... - dijo ella, avergonzada. Así que bajó de sus brazos y planchó su delantal._

 _-Estás bien? - preguntó él, olvidando el cómic que había caído al suelo._

 _-Sí. Muchas gracias._

 _La chica le dió la espalda a punto de alejarse. Pero había algo en ella que a él se le hacía inquietantemente familiar._

 _-Oye. - le llamó, estirando la mano como si quisiera tocarla. Ella se giró de nuevo._

 _-Sí?_

 _-Eh... - tartamudeó. - Nos conocemos de algún lado?_

 _Ella arqueó una ceja._

 _-No lo sé. Quizás. Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Eren. Eren Jaeger._

 _Ella le extendió la mano y él la tomó._

 _-Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman._

 _Entonces se miraron a los ojos y los recuerdos llegaron a ellos como una película de terror que no querían volver a vivir._

 _Eren no iba a dejarla ir._

 _Nunca más._

* * *

 **Lloré mientras lo escribía. LOL.**


End file.
